


Кумир

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Проблемы мальчиков-фанатов.





	Кумир

— Нет, — Лэнс попытался уползти к изголовью кровати, но Широ поймал его за лодыжки и притянул к краю. — Ну нет! — Лэнс хотел было свести ноги, но Широ положил ладони на его колени, разводя их еще шире.

Лэнс запаниковал — Широ выглядел серьезным, а когда он серьезен, ему невозможно помешать. По крайней мере это было не в силах Лэнса.

Широ обхватил левой рукой его член, погладил нежно и медленно, глядя Лэнсу в глаза. Бионическая рука, гладкая и прохладная, огладила бок, пощекотала ребра. Лэнс зажмурился, а когда горячее дыхание Широ коснулось полувозбужденного члена, прикрыл глаза ладонями и затараторил:

— Нет-нет-нет, я так не могу, Широ, стой, да погоди ты!

Лэнс услышал, как Широ тяжело вздохнул, но остановился, прижимаясь щекой к его бедру.

— Лэнс, что опять случилось?

Бионическая рука легла на живот. Она нагрелась от тепла тела Лэнса и уже не вызывала мурашки. Но стоило Широ поводить пальцами круги по солнечному сплетению, провести ниже, по линии темных волосков внизу живота, как у Лэнса перехватило дыхание. Он резко приподнялся на локтях, стараясь придать себе возмущенный вид, а не залюбоваться лицом Широ, так потрясающе смотрящимся между его бедер.

Лэнс чуть не взвыл.

— Это слишком, так нельзя! Кумиры не должны отсасывать простым парням, как я!

Широ приподнял бровь, по его глазам можно было прочитать: Лэнс, ты серьезно?

Лэнс немного стушевался — все-таки губы Широ были слишком близко от его возбужденного члена! — и продолжил уже менее запальчиво:

— Даже если эти простые парни охренительные пилоты и просто красавчики с прекрасным чувством юмора, все равно не должны.

Широ понимающе кивнул и помассировал пальцами лобок. Лэнс беспомощно заскулил — Широ перебирал волоски, заставляя пальцы на ногах поджиматься, и смотрел. Смотрел неотрывно Лэнсу в лицо, мягко улыбаясь, как будто он пришел не сексом заняться, а спросить у больного о его самочувствии.

— Что еще кумиры не должны делать?

У Широ даже голос был, как у заботливой медсестры, поэтому Лэнс из вредности ляпнул:

— Ковырять в носу, рыгать и чесать зад на публике.

— Буду знать, спасибо, Лэнс, — Широ кивнул и снова обхватил член Лэнса рукой, но на этот раз бионической, и только успел прикоснуться губами к головке, как Лэнс взбрыкнул, уперся пяткой в плечо Широ.

— Ну нет! Не могу смотреть, как ты, как…

Широ невозмутимо вернул ногу Лэнса на место и прижал к своему плечу — теперь не вырвешься, остается только упрашивать.

— Нет-нет, вылезай оттуда! Моя детская мечта не должна брать в рот члены. Иначе она станет самым ужасным детским кошмаром. Ты ведь не хочешь стать моим кошмаром, да, Широ?

Лэнс понимал, что порет чушь, но остановиться уже не мог. Он и так кончал слишком быстро, а если Широ станет отсасывать ему… Это будет самый эпичный провал в жизни Лэнса! Он и сейчас держался лишь потому, что паниковал — если бы расслабился, кончил бы сразу, как только увидел рот Широ около своего члена. 

Широ вздохнул тяжелее, чем в первый раз, и лег на Лэнса, ловя его руки и вытягивая их над головой — хватка осторожная, но уверенная, не вывернешься.

Лэнс сжал зубы — теперь он чувствовал не только как его член зажало между их животами, но и ощутимый стояк Широ. А еще его внимательный взгляд, под которым Лэнс плавился, как пластмасса под лазером.

— Лэнс, мы это уже проходили: не могу встречаться с кумиром, не могу целоваться с кумиром, не могу заниматься сексом…

— Это другое! — Лэнс бы взмахнул руками, но Широ держал крепко. — Кумир не может отсасывать фанату, должно быть наоборот! Тебе ведь нравилось, что не так-то? Давай, как обыч…

— Лэнс.

Лэнс затих. Он всегда на доли секунды замирал, когда Широ произносил его имя таким голосом.

— Ты для меня не мальчик-фанат. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, я хочу сделать тебе приятно. Поэтому предлагаю компромисс.

Лэнс машинально кивнул — голос Широ, мягкий и уверенный, успокаивал и возбуждал в равной степени, — и не успел ничего возразить, когда Широ лег на кровать и затащил его на себя. Перед носом Лэнса оказался член Широ, а член Лэнса вдруг оказался у него во рту.

— Ш-широ!

Голос Лэнса задрожал. Широ обхватил губами головку, пощекотал ее языком, а потом заглотил наполовину. Его руки гладили бедра, сжимали зад, пальцы легонько проходились по дырке. Лэнс беспомощно уткнулся лбом в ногу Широ.

Широ было так много, он был везде, такой заботливый и осторожный, но настойчивый и суровый — совершенно не щадил Лэнса, сжимал и гладил, кусал и целовал, совсем не давал ему тоже взять в рот.

— Это... неч-честно... — пробормотал Лэнс перед тем, как кончить.

***

— Это было нечестно! — проворчал Лэнс, закутавшись в одеяло по самый нос. Лэнсу не было холодно, просто обиженный взгляд из одеяльного сугроба он считал самым убедительным.

Широ лежал рядом, довольно улыбался, но послушно не трогал надутого Лэнса.

— Тебе понравилось. Ты быстро…

— Вот именно! — Лэнс высунул руки из-под одеяла. — Я кончаю слишком быстро! — Лэнс и не заметил, как повысил голос. Стало неловко.

— Лэнс.

По телу тут же побежали мурашки, стоило Широ позвать его по имени. Но Лэнс упрямо уставился на свои колени.

— Доволен? Я это сказал. Проблема не в том, что ты мой кумир, а в том, что я…

— Невозможный балбес, — перебил его Широ и обнял вместе с одеялом. — В следующий раз я буду медленнее.

Лэнс расслабился и обнял Широ в ответ. И почему он решил, что Широ не поймет его? И правда, тот еще балбес. Будь он импотентом, проблема была бы серьезнее, а так...

— Или перетянем мне член.


End file.
